


Mysteries Are Fun

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Is Only Mentioned In This One, Fluff, It's Just Anxiety Really, M/M, Multi, Peter has a heart, Some feels, Stiles and His Dumb Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was kinda stupid to be jealous of the people you were in a relationship with because they also loved each other. Really, Stiles should have his head checked out. Then again, it wasn’t like Stiles could help it. It’s not like the boy purposely decided to become jealous of how long Chris and Peter had been together before he creeped into their life’s."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysteries Are Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this has no Chris. You've been warned.

Stiles knew Peter was holding back when it came to him. The wolf was closed off and unwilling to communicate how he really felt. Their relationship existed on sex, sarcasm, snarky comments and ‘I love you’ when Peter felt comfortable enough to say it. Chris and Peter were different; the two men were as close as Stiles had ever seen two people. Sure, they fought and sometimes kicked the other one out of the house until they both calmed down, but at the end of it all Stiles was convinced that if either had the choice between Stiles and one of them, they’d let Stiles go in a heartbeat. Chris was more open with Stiles, but there wasn’t much Chris actually had going on emotionally, he tended to throw himself into hunts and ignore whatever issue he currently had, but he was the one Stiles could go to with any issue. It was nice but, yet again, not as close as Peter and Chris.

It was kinda stupid to be jealous of the people you were in a relationship with because they also loved each other. Really, Stiles should have his head checked out. Then again, it wasn’t like Stiles could _help_ it. It’s not like the boy purposely decided to become jealous of how long Chris and Peter had been together before he creeped into their life’s. So Stiles hatched up a plan; he’d spend less time around the two men and just become a… small part of their life together.

Only, plans Stiles made never really lasted that long. The fifth time he declined dinner with his lovers, Peter was waiting for him outside the school, leaning casually against the Jeep with a raised eyebrow. “Are you avoiding us?”

“What?” Stiles tried to act innocent, as if he didn’t know exactly what Peter was talking about. Stiles sort of sucked at acting.

“You’ve been avoiding Chris and I.” Peter moved off of the Jeep and looked the boy up and down, taking in his black skinny jeans Chris had bought him, a Hulk t-shirt and red hoody over the top of it. “Stiles, if you do not feel comfortable in this relationship anymore, you have no requireme-”

“No, no, no, no, _no_ ,” Stiles said quickly, waving his hands in front of him as he stopped in front of Peter. “It’s not like that!”

“So you’re admitting that you’ve been avoiding us?”

Stiles looked down at his feet and kicked a stray stone away from him, frowning at it as it went a small distance. “Yeah… I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s stupid. It’s just my stupid brain being stupid and making me do stupid things.”

“You said stupid a lot of times for someone so smart, baby,” Peter said softly, curling two fingers below Stiles chin before making him look into his eyes. “What is wrong?”

A small sigh left Stiles lips and he looked into Peter’s eyes before moving a hand to take Peter’s free one, holding onto it tightly. “I just get in the way, Peter. I’m loud, messy, annoying and you guys… you work so well together, even without me. You don’t _need_ me there.”

“Of course we don’t need you there,” Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes as Stiles heart dropped into his stomach, “but we _want_ you there.” That filled the boy with a little bit of hope as Peter’s fingers trailed along his chin, over his jawline before a hand was cupping his cheek. “You are loud, but Chris takes comfort in the noise, because then he knows you’re okay. It’s nice having a small mess for us to clean up together, pup. You don’t think I annoy Chris? There used to be times he’d threaten to build me a dog house and make me live there- hell, he _did_ make the dog house, but I burnt it down.” That got a small chuckle out of Stiles.

“You promise you guys are happy with me being in the relationship?”

“Stiles, you _are_ the relationship. You hold me and Chris together, even in the hardest of times. Sure, we’d manage without you, but neither of us _want_ to manage without our mole-ridden glue.” A small and loving smile graced Peter’s lips and Stiles could swear his heart actually skipped a goddamn beat. That was the smile he usually only saw Peter give Chris when he said he loved him. Maybe Peter was still just getting used to the idea of having someone else to open up to, maybe this was still part of his wooing techniques. Whatever it was, Stiles was determined to wait it out and hope for the best. If it didn’t work out, then it didn’t, Stiles would cope.

“I think I was asked to dinner with two gorgeous guys who plan on spoiling me rotten tonight?” Stiles asked, a cheeky smile gracing his lips.

“You’re a spoilt brat,” Peter teased lightly, pressing a small kiss to Stiles lips. “I love you,” he whispered against them, so quietly that Stiles almost didn’t hear him.

“I love you too, Creeperwolf,” the boy mumbled back, his heart beating loudly in his chest and a huge grin he couldn’t get off of his face. “Come on, let’s go before one of us start vomiting rainbows.”

“I don’t understand your mind sometimes.”

“I say it’s best not to try and figure it out.”

“Mystery is always more fun.”

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Maybe the mystery of Peter would turn out to be fun (read: sexy fun). Stiles sure hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff in this series, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
